


PRIVATE DANCER

by finvampire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, High Heels, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finvampire/pseuds/finvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is Sammy’s own ‘Private dancer’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PRIVATE DANCER

'Private Dancer'

The door opened into darkness; only the shape of a man was visible from the light surrounding him. Sam tried to squint to see better, but he couldn’t see his features, not yet. The man came closer, graceful and quiet, until he reached Sam who was sprawled on one of the giant lounge chairs in the room.

Sam couldn’t take his eyes off the man- the sway of his hips, and the way he walked as softly as a giant cat, making no sound at all. The face, finally revealed to his hungry eyes, was beautiful, almost too perfect.

Green, piercing pair of eyes, sandy blond hair and plump, pink lips. Sam was almost intimidated by this ‘creature’ in front of him. No man had the right to look like this one did; it should be illegal. Suddenly he was shaken from his silent pondering when he realised that the guy was staring at him, with a slight smirk on his face, and a raised eyebrow.

He almost jumbed when the guy spoke. His voice was low, like a dark chocolate.Yeah, trust him to think of candy when he saw something equally delicious.

‘So...where d’you want me? What kind of music do you prefer? Or, do you have a song picked out?’ the vision asked.

There were way too many questions for Sam to deal with at once; he was gaping at the man with his mouth open, probably making a perfect imitation of a goldfish.

‘Um...I...Yeah, I have a song...You’ll be perfect just there...or if you want to you can stand anywhere you like, cos I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable...not that I’m saying you are...’

He was silenced by a hand over his mouth, and a pair of amused green eyes blinking at him rather devilishly.

‘This spot is as good as any other, thank you...Just let me know when you’d like me to start.’

Sam noticed he was gaping again and replied hurriedly, ‘Um...Sure, you can start...or, wait...let me just put the music on.’ He rushed to the CD player and slipped in the first CD he could get his hands on. Well, he hadn’t actually chosen the song beforehand but he didn’t want to look like a moron, which he probably did, so...yeah.

He was met with another amused stare when he returned to his seat.

The song started playing and Sam gasped when he found himself staring straight at the most perfect ass he’d ever seen.

All the men come in these places  
And the men are all the same  
You don't look at their faces  
And you don't ask their names  
You don't think of them as human  
You don't think of them at all  
You keep your mind on the money  
Keeping your eyes on the wall.

The sway of those hips, the way the dancer moved, perfectly lost in the music, made Sam breathless – he wanted to touch, feel, take.

I'm your private dancer, a dancer for money  
I'll do what you want me to do  
I'm your private dancer, a dancer for money  
And any old music will do.

The feeling was overwhelming and he wouldn’t last much longer. Sam felt himself harden, his cock pushing at the zipper of his jeans, desperate for attention.

I want to make a million dollars  
I wanna live out by the sea  
Have a husband and some children  
Yeah, I guess I want a family  
All the men come in these places  
And the men are all the same  
You don't look at their faces  
And you don't ask their names.

I'm your private dancer, a dancer for money  
I'll do what you want me to do  
I'm your private dancer, a dancer for money  
And any old music will do.

The dancer was crawling towards him now, knees sliding on the soft, furry carpet. His face looked blissed out, like after a good fuck, lips slightly open, heavylidded eyes staring at him intently from behind long lashes.

Deutsche marks or dollars  
American Express will do nicely, thank you  
Let me loosen up your collar  
Tell me, do you wanna see me do the shimmy again?

He couldn’t control himself anymore, he had to touch – every cell in his body screamed for attention, the temptation of that soft skin, miles of it, dangling just few feet away...He couldn’t be blamed for his actions, right?

The second the other man came close enough for him to reach, he grabbed the back of his head and crushed their lips together. Those lips felt just as soft as he had imagined, and the taste was like the best chocolate. Sam was intoxicated by the taste, unable to resist. He let go only when he felt a hand pushing at his chest firmly.

He had to release the other man, who was trying to catch his breath. Eventually he did and the dancer directed a death-glare towards Sam.

‘What the fuck, man? You don’t get to do that...not without my consent...I’m...I’m not a whore!’

Sam immediately felt guilty. He knew he’d done wrong, but the feeling had been so strong, so intense, that he’d lost control. It wasn’t an excuse though; he’d hurt the other man. He didn’t even know his name and yet he’d taken privileges he had no right to take.

‘I’m sorry...so very sorry...Tell me, what’s your name? I’d like to know that at least...I know I’m not going to see you again, but...please, tell me your name,’ Sam pleaded.

He saw something cross the man’s face, his eyes, before he shut himself away from him.

‘Dean...My name is Dean...now, give me my money.’

Sam sighed. Defeated look on his face, he payed the agreed amount to Dean. He felt miserable.

The solid darkness settled in the room when the door clicked shut, only sound Sam could hear was the divergent echo of stiletto heels, and the pounding of his own heart.

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for a challenge. Eons ago...  
> A/N2: Only one piece of Dean’s clothing will be revealed in the fic. That way, reader can put him in any outfit she/he desires. Just sayin'.... ;)
> 
> A/N3: Sam and Dean are not brothers in this story.
> 
> Lyrics from the song "Private Dancer" by Tina Turner


End file.
